The YuGiOh! People are Living in my House!
by thecelticguardianismine
Summary: Two teenage sisters find the Yu-Gi-Oh! people in there house and are forced to shelter them. But what happens? What about the people who diden't stay to live withe the girls? Watch havoc, humor, and fun unleash in my fanfic! R&R please!


Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(I wish I did though...)   
  
Lolly:Me Neither! The disclaimer does not own me either,I own myself, and Tari is my sister. I own a quarter of her, though (my parents own a quarter of her, and she is half owned by herself). My second ficcy! My first one was a throw away cuz no one reveiwed it.  
  
Tari: do I get a say in this?  
  
Lolly: No, I have complete control over you. *insane smile* And you do not! MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tari: Okay you can shut up now.  
  
Lolly: I know. Okie dokie! here goes!  
  
BTW this whole things in lolly's point of view, eccept for the scenes she's not in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lolly: *sigh* Stupid high school. *lays backback down on floor* how do you get use to it?  
  
Tari: Ya jus do, sis.  
  
Lolly: No I don't. you do.  
  
Tari: Whatever. You should learn to do your homework in science, your teacher dosen't have anything good to say anyway. * she dropped her backpack on the floor and smiled * gotta go! see ya later!*she turned around and left through the door she came in.*  
  
Lolly (to herself): *sigh* *Thinking* what use is it anyway? my sister's 16, care free, she's got straight A's, while I've got straight B's and C's, never has any homework, she's nice, she's fun, I mean- it's just not fair! I tried to skip science to do homework under my desk once, and I failed the next test! How does she do it...  
  
BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Lolly: whtaheck?  
  
  
BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Mai, Yami, Ryou, Tristan, Serenity, Grandpa, and a group of other people who suddenly ran off, suddenly appeared in front of Lolly.  
  
Lolly:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lolly's scream turned into a high-piched squeal as she stared at the large group of people.  
  
Lolly: Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Hiiiiii!!! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! *gasp* Omigod! *pant pant* Hi!  
  
Yugi & co. Eccept for Seto:uuuuuuuuhhhhh......hi?  
  
Seto: hmph.  
  
Yugi: um, anyone know where we are, guys? *attention switches to Lolly* hi, uh, could you tell us where we are?  
  
Lolly: *BIIIIIIIIIG smile* you're in my house! :)  
  
Yugi: ummm, Okay, and where is your house?  
  
Lolly: mmmmmmmmmmmm, Not in Domino City!  
  
Yugi: ukay, well than where?  
  
Lolly: California!  
  
Yugi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! thats in America, isnt it?  
  
Lolly: yup! ^.^  
  
Lolly's good mood swung to scared and she screamed after taking a good look at her suroundings.  
  
Lolly: It-it's so different...  
  
She looked down at herself only to find that she, too, had turned completely anime. Her shoulder-length brown hair had grown comletely down to the middle of her chest, her blue-jean shorts had grown shorter, and her tank top had become belly button leingth, and her tennies turned to dark green high-heels.  
  
Lolly: *checking out her outfit* hmmmmm. not bad. actually, its pretty cute.  
*smiles approvingly and looks at the rest of the gang* what do you think?  
  
"rest of the gang": ummm... it's... cute! ^_^  
  
Lolly: thanks! So what d'you wanna do?  
  
Seto: I want to get out of here. this place is almost mputting me to sleep. hmph.  
  
Lolly. *annoyed* grrrrr.... *little cross mark* you really are the grouch they say you are.*stickes nose up in air in opposite direction* hmph.  
  
Joey: Yeah, you just realized this? And he's a bully, too, Dumb Ol' Kaiba.  
  
Seto: *annoyed with little cross mark as well* Grouch! who said I was a grouch?!? grrrr.... I'll get them...  
  
Lolly: everybody did, Seto!  
  
Joey: Yeah, didn't you hear 'em?  
  
Seto: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...... I'll get you, Joeseph Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Oh, yeah, I bet, *in high piched girly voice* look at me, everybody, I'm little Seto Kaiba, ready to kick Joey's butt! Oooh, I hope he dosen't kick mine first! Hahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
Tristain: um, Joey, I don't think you should have said that...  
  
Seto:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto tackles Joey, grabbes his neck, and begins to beat him up. Lolly, seeing (and hearing) this, has enough.  
  
Lolly:STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two boys stop fighting and look at her.  
  
Joey & Seto: *blink blink*  
  
Lolly: I AM FED UP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!! THERE WILL BE ABSOULUTELY NO PHISICAL FIGHTING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD AT ALL!!!!!!!!! (or death threats!) BREAK YOURSELVES APART AND SETTLE YOUR DIFFERENCES WITH A GAME OR SOMETHING!!!!! (but not with a duel. I would hate to see our beloved Joey get creamed).  
  
Joey: Fine Kaiba! Let's go!* puts his fist on his hand and smirks at Seto.*  
  
Seto: *dosen't get in at first then his expression changes from confused to battle mode.*You're on, Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Alright at the count of 3,...1  
  
Seto:...2  
  
Joey & Seto: ...3!  
Rock, Paper, Scissors!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lolly: ...Well? PLEEEEEEEZ review! Keep it or toss it? I won't write the next chappie until I get at least 1 positive reveiw! Thanx if you do, blah to you if you don't. REVIEW, PLEASE? 


End file.
